padfandomcom-20200223-history
1244/guide
|1}}|guide}} Evaluation There are so many amazing explosive Fire team leaders in this game that isn't quite the most impressive out there, but he is still very strong in his own right. Dragons are, of course, plentiful in Puzzle & Dragons, but their main weakness is not having many useful skills or variety, which makes 's Fire Dragon team lag behind the potential of or teams. You may or may not be willing to put in the work for making a leader out of Red Guan Yu, but there's no denying that he makes a mighty Fire sub, at least. Early team members: * : Your starter dragon, of course! Even if you didn't start with , it's easy to farm from certain Special Dungeons (but the other colors are okay, too). * : Easily gotten from the Pal Machine. A solid stat stick (and orb changer) once evolved to this stage. * : Situationally useful Active Skill, free during certain events. * : Delayer/orb changer with piddly stats, easy to farm when its dungeon comes around. * : Any of the Toy Dragons will do, but this one gets an extra Devil type boost if you're paired up with a friend, as well as being the easiest to farm/skill up from its survey dungeon if you haven't pulled one from the REM. Makes additional Hearts for Guan Yu to Fire-ify. * : Can be co-leader. Solidly strong and farmable from his survey dungeon, but use his Active Skill carefully since it takes away Fire Orbs from Guan Yu. * : Same as above, but his orb-changing Active Skill is more helpful. * : A poor man's . Useful Active Skill, but needs a lot of Skill Ups. Advanced team members: * : Stats aren't strong, but with all its Awakenings, a very handy utility kit. * : Two s, relatively easy to pull & Awaken. * : Orb changer, and formidable with dual s. * : Wow, this might be, like, the only use for Kagutsuchi's Light-type evo. He has pretty good RCV for a Dragon and useful Awoken Skills, at least. * : Who would think of this guy as a Dragon? Well, he is, with great RCV and a handy Orb Changer to boot. * : Doesn't have an , but her Active Skill still provides a big burst. * : Definitely a mighty asset. If you've managed to pull both red Guan Yu and Freyr, you're set for a good while. Can also be co-leader though he's not commonly seen. * : If you have her, you're probably using her as a Leader rather than Guan Yu, but still. * : Same as above. End-game team members: * : Your ultimate farmable prize. Can't be co-leader unless you want to torture yourself with HP thresholds. * : Yeah, uh, by the time you're able to get her, you don't need to be reading this guide. * : Same as above. With the changes from Balance Patch #1, red Guan Yu now also boosts Balanced types in addition to Dragons. This gives you a few more options: * : A very handy farmable 5-turn orb changer; stays Balanced type all the way through its evolutions. * : 5-turn orb changer with an to boot. * : A decent co-leader even if you don't have her yourself. Loses Balanced type once Ult Evolved, however. * : Active skill is very good for a burst, can be co-leader as well. For New Players The toughest thing about as a starter is Team Cost. Dragons are easy to come by in this game, but the downside is that they tend to have high Team Cost (with Guan Yu himself costing a hefty chunk), so it will be a while before a beginning player can even form a solid Dragon team. For that reason, Red Guan Yu is not a highly recommended starter, but he is still a strong monster if you don't want to reroll. Just make it a priority to grind up your Player Rank because you are going to need all the Team Costs. In addition to Dragon leaders like , , and other s, you can also look for friends - although her Leader Skill doesn't go with yours, she is still a formidable Dragon and a popular leader. can also help you now that Balance Patch #1 has given his Leader Skill a Dragon boost as well. Background Guan Yu is one of the three sworn brothers behind the Shu Han dynasty in the tale of the Three Kingdoms, known for his loyalty and righteousness. He was such a badass in battle that he's been elevated above mere mortal status and venerated in China as a deity of war and protection. (And yes, his beard was glorious.)